The Eagle and The Phoenix
by SuperstitiousSeaturtles
Summary: This is where I'm going to upload all of my PrusPol one-shots and drabbles from now on, as I simply can't resist these two. The rating is T, but it might go up later on - you have been warned. Other than that, sit back and enjoy those two dorks.


"Isn't October supposed to be the epitome of the 'Golden Polish Autumn'? Isn't that what you've been telling me?"

"Oh, shut up, you whiny little baby. It's just a drizzle."

Feliks and Gilbert were walking through a park, holding hands. It was indeed slightly drizzly and a bit chilly, and Gilbert was obviously displeased with that fact. He huffed and hid his nose in the hand-knitted scarf he was wearing, a gift from Feliks' grandmother. They kept on walking in silence for the next couple of minutes, but soon enough Gilbert started muttering into the fabric, clearly annoyed. The shorter man chuckled at his boyfriend's abruptness. "You realise I can totally hear that, right?" The albino just huffed again. Feliks suddenly halted and took both of Gilbert's hands in his.

"Are you really that cold?"

"Yes."

"Really? It's barely fifteen degrees."

"I don't care. My nose is _literally_ frozen. Do you know how stupid it would look if you dated someone without a nose?"

"Maybe I should dump you, then" he snickered, but stood on his tiptoes and gave Gilbert a kiss on the nose anyway. "Better?"

"Slightly. But I'm going to need a bit more of that if you don't want me to freeze" the albino smirked and leaned down to capture Feliks' lips with his own. The Pole snickered against his lips before kissing back. "You're and idiot" he concluded after they were done, wiping his lips with his sleeve, but not without a giggle.

"Maybe, but I'm an awesome idiot. Besides, you know you love it. You, on the other hand, are a giggly schoolgirl in a body of a twenty-three year old man."

"Maybe, but I'm a fabulous giggly schoolgirl. Besides, you know you love it." Feliks retorted, taking Gilbert's hand again and intertwining their fingers. They started walking, but they changed the direction slightly, heading towards the main gate.

"So, what's for dinner?" Gilbert asked casually, swinging their joined hands back and forth.

"As we're staying with my mom, I would be expecting żurek. And possibly chicken for the second course, she did mention something."

"Cool. Do you think she would be okay with us eating out tomorrow?"

Feliks frowned. The look on the albino's face was questioning and innocent. _Suspiciously_ innocent.

"Why?"

"No reason." Gilbert answered, perhaps a little too fast.

"Gil, should I be worried?"

"Chillax, Liebe. Nothing to worry about, I just want to treat you to a dinner." Feliks didn't looked reassured.

"Gilbert, if this is another one of your stupid schemes, I swear to God I'll totally stick your head on a pole, I'm not even kidding." The man in question only grinned at him and leaned in slightly. "I think I'd rather stick something else _in_ a Pole…" that earned him a slap upside the head, but he didn't miss the small smile playing on Feliks' lips.

They finally exited the park and walked down the street in an unusual, at least for them, silence. Gilbert started swinging their hands again and slipped his free hand in his pocket, feeling around until he found the small velvet box resting at the bottom.

Yes, a dinner was definitely a better idea than getting his trousers dirty on the wet, muddy pavement. Drizzle is the _least_ romantic kind of rain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**The "Golden Polish Autumn" is not so golden this year, and I'm sad. Having said that, I still went chestnut picking with my friend (because I'm mentally twelve), and I now find myself in possession of a bag full of chestnuts and no idea what to do with them. (Is it just a polish thing? Do you any of you pick chestnuts in Autumn?)**

**This was supposed to be pure fluff, but I just wouldn't be me if I didn't throw a sexual innuendo in there. Sorry about that.**

**Also, I know I'm supposed to be updating "Family Ties", and I'm going to, I promise - I just had this in my mind and I couldn't not write it.**

**Oh, in case you didn't know, żurek is a polish soup. I think it's even in Poland's Marukaite Chikyuu. It's fricking delicious.**

**Love it? Hate it? "Meh" it? Let me know, reviews are food for the soul!**


End file.
